bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 1
Part 1 (The Guppies and Bubble Puppy sat down as Mr. Grouper, their teacher, arrived to greet them.) * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny: Good morning, Mr. Grouper! * Mr. Grouper: Good morning, everyone! (Just then, Mickey Mouse and Goofy arrived with five books and Molly greeted them.) * Molly: Hi, Mickey. * Mickey: Hello everyone. * Gil: What's with those books? * Mickey: These are Disney books that are based on fairytales. Goofy and I rented them at the library. * Oona: What kind of Disney books? * Goofy: (shows the guppies all the books with Mickey) ''We got... Snow White. * Mickey: Cinderella. * Goofy: Tangled... which is based on Rapunzel. * Mickey: And also... Frozen which is based on The Snow Queen. * Nonny: (''points to the last book that says BEAUTY AND THE BEAST) What about that one? * Mickey: That book? Oh. (picks the last book up) That's Beauty and the Beast. * Deema: Wow. I love that story. What's it about? * Mickey: It's about a prince who's turned into a beast by an enchantress, who casted a spell on the entire castle and everyone in it, until he needs to learn to love another. * Goby: Wow. I would definitely like to hear that story. * Mr. Grouper: I would like to hear it as well. * Mickey: Then you, folks, come to the right place. (takes BEAUTY AND THE BEAST and reads it to the Bubble Guppies, Mr. Grouper & Goofy) ''Once upon a time, in a faraway land... ------------------------------------------------------ (Scene: Outside of the castle) (There was a glass sustained windows illustrating a prince, Goby, a beggar who's really an enchantress, Tinkerbell) * Mickey: (''voiceover) a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. (Then, the beast, Goby, scratched the portrait of his true self after the enchantress, Tinkerbell, casted a spell on him and everyone in the castle. All he has left was a magic mirror and a rose which was really an enchanted rose.) * Mickey: (voiceover) Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast? (Scene: Little town, outside of Belle's home) (A day later, there was a town and a house which was the home of a young woman named Belle (Deema) who was walking into town.) * Deema: (singing) Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say... * Crab: Bonjour! * Lobster: Bonjour! * Snail: Bonjour! * Starfish: Bonjour! * Crab #2: Bonjour! * Deema: (singing) There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Ev'ry morning just the same. Since the morning that we came. To this poor provincial town... * Lobster Baker: Good morning, Belle! * Deema: (jumps over to the bakery) Morning monseiur! * Lobster Baker: Where are you off to? * Deema: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and... * Lobster Baker: That's nice... (turns to one of his co-bakers) Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!! * Snails: (singing) Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? * Female Starfish: (singing) Never part of any crowd. * Crab Barber: (singing) Cause her head's up on some cloud. * Crabs, Lobsters, Snails, Starfishes: (singing) No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle! (Belle (Deema) hops onto back of the wagon and rides through town.) * Lobster Driver: (singing) Bonjour! * Female Snail: (singing) Good day! * Lobster Driver: (singing) How is your family? * Female Crab: (singing) ''Bonjour! * Snail Merchant: (''singing) Good day! * Female Crab: (singing) How is your wife? * Female Starfish #2: (singing) I need six eggs! * Snail #2: (singing) That's too expensive! * Deema: (singing) There must be more than this provincial life! (Then, a bookseller (Mr. Grouper) see Belle (Deema) enter.) * Mr. Grouper: Ah, Belle. * Deema: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. * Mr. Grouper: (puts the book back on the shelf) Finished already? * Deema: Oh, I couldn't put it down! (looks for another book) Have you got anything new? * Mr. Grouper: Not since yesterday. * Deema: That's all right. (points to the blue book) I'll borrow... this one. * Mr. Grouper: That one? (looks at the blue book) But you've read it twice! * Deema: Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! * Mr. Grouper: (handing her the book) Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours! * Deema: But sir... * Mr. Grouper: I insist. * Deema: (leaves the book store) Well thank you. Thank you very much! * Male Lobsters: (watches Deema go by, reading her book) (singing) Look there she goes, That girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well! * Female Starfishes: (singing) With a dreamy far-off look! * Male Crabs: (singing) And her nose stuck in a book! * Crabs, Lobsters, Snails & Starfishes: (singing) What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle! * Deema: (shows her book to the sheeps) (singing) Oh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming... but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! * Dunehilda: (watches Deema go by) (singing) Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'. Her looks have got no parallel! * Maureen: (singing) But behind that fair facade. I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us... * Crabs, Lobsters, Snails and Starfishes: (singing) She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is Belle. (As Belle (Deema) kept walking, a flock of geese was flying in the sky but one of them was shot by a hunter named Gaston (Tobias). His partner, Le Fou (Jonesy), tried to catch the goose but missed and puts its corpse in the bag anyways.) * Jonesy: (returns to Tobias) Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! * Tobias: (chuckles) I know! * Jonesy: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you... and no girl for that matter! * Tobias: It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one! (pointing to Deema) * Jonesy: The inventor's daughter? * Tobias: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry. * Jonesy: But she... * Tobias: ...is the most beautiful girl in town. * Jonesy: I know... * Tobias: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? * Jonesy: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean... * Tobias: (singing) Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle. * Ashlie, Olivia and Jimberly: (watches Tobias go by) (singing) ''Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute. Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute. (Belle (Deema) goes through the whole town of villagers while Gaston (Tobias) tries to look for her.) * Deema: (''singing) There must be more than this provincial life! * Tobias: (singing) Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife! * Crabs, Lobsters, Snails & Starfishes: (watches Deema go by, reading her book) (singing) Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special! A most peculiar mademoiselle! It's a pity and a sin! She doesn't quite fit in! But she really is a funny girl! A beauty but a funny girl! She really is a funny girl! That Belle! (Then, Gaston (Tobias) goes to see Belle (Deema) and greets her.) * Tobias: Hello Belle. * Deema: Bonjour Gaston. (sees Tobias grabbed her book) Gaston, may I have my book, please? * Tobias: (looks at Deema's book) How can you read this? There's no pictures! * Deema: Well, some people use their imaginations. * Tobias: Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books... and paid attention to more important things... like me! (Ashlie, Olivia and Jimberly sighs dreamily) The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read... Soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking. * Deema: (chuckles) Gaston, you are positively primeval. * Tobias: (smiled) Why thank you, Belle. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies. * Deema: Maybe some other time. (The Bimbettes (Ashlie, Olivia and Jimberly) saw Belle and Gaston together.) * Ashlie: What's wrong with her? * Olivia: She's crazy! * Jimberly: He's gorgeous! * Deema: (sighs) Please, Gaston. I can't. I have to get home and help my father. * Jonesy: (laughs) That crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get! * Deema: (sees Tobias and Jonesy laughing) Don't you talk about my father that way! * Tobias: Yeah, don't talk about her father that way! (bonks Jonesy on the head) * Deema: My father's not crazy! He's a genius! (hears an explosion and rushes home) Papa? END OF PART 1. Next: Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 2Category:Stories